Indomitable
Some people just don’t get hurt easy. Such people are the ultimate survivors: blessed—or cursed - to endure horrors untold without a scratch, suffering abject agonies that would shatter any dozen lesser creatures. Of course, the heart and mind of such a creature are not likewise invulnerable; an indomitable may well find herself weeping, alone and unscarred, bowed amongst the devastated remains of all that she once loved and held dear. Anyone can burn out eventually, beaten by the pain itself. Elemental Focus An indomitable must select earth as their elemental focus at 1st level. This alters elemental focus. This doesn’t prevent this archetype from being used with other archetypes that alter elemental focus so long as they still allow the kineticist to choose earth as their primary element. Limited Versatility (Ex) An indomitable does not gain basic geokinesis utility wild talent, cannot learn utility wild talents, and cannot gain the Extra Wild Talent feat. Fighting Focus (Ex) At 1st level, while attacking with an unarmed strike, an indomitable treats their base attack bonus from kineticist levels as equal to their indomitable level. Their unarmed strike deals 1d6 points of damage (1d4 if they are Small). At 5th level, an indomitable gains a +1 bonus on attack rolls and damage rolls with their kinetic fist. This bonus increases by 1 at 9th level and every 4 levels thereafter. They gain these benefits only when wearing light or no armor, not using a shield, and carrying a light load. If they choose earth as their 7th-level expanded element, they do not gain a bonus wild talent for doing so. This alters the 7th-level expanded element. This doesn’t prevent this archetype from being used with other archetypes that alter the 7th-level expanded element so long as they don’t alter or replace the bonus wild talent learned as part of that class feature. Unbreakable Fist (Su) At 1st level, an indomitable gains Improved Unarmed Strike as a bonus feat. They gain kinetic fist as a bonus infusion and it costs 0 points of burn instead of 1. They cannot use their kinetic blast without a form infusion. They cannot use their kinetic blast with the chain, extended range, extreme range, foe throw, flurry of blasts, or many throw form infusions, nor can they use their kinetic blast with any form infusion that requires a ranged attack roll or a ranged touch attack roll. This alters kinetic blast. Ordinary Power (Ex) An indomitable - as long as they have not selected an element other than earth for their elemental focus or expanded element - appears to be both a normal and non-magical member of their race. They may freely pass for mundane even while using their elemental overflow or gather power class abilities, and such abilities can be detected by detect magic or similar divinations only if the caster succeeds on a caster level check with a DC of 11 + their kineticist level. If an indomitable ever gains command over another element - such as aether, fire, or water - they always reveal their power as normal when using their abilities, even when using earth wild talents. Bonus Feats At 2nd level, and every two levels thereafter, an indomitable can gain a single bonus feat from the following list: Absorb Violent Energies, Bloody Assault, Bludgeoner, Combat Expertise, Counterpunch, Cleave, Cudgeler Style, Cudgeler Sweep, Cudgeler Takedown, Dazing Fist, Deflect Arrows, Destructive Persuasion, Diehard, Dodge, Endurance, Felling Smash, Force-Focusing Oath, Furious Focus, Godhood From the Bottom of a Bottle, Great Cleave, Great Fortitude, Greater Vital Strike, Heroic Defiance, Heroic Recovery, Improved Bull Rush, Improved Great Fortitude, Improved Vital Strike, Kinetic Leap, Power Attack, Psycho-Crusher, Reverse-Feint, Staggering Fist, Terrifying Blow (the unarmed strike of an indomitable is treated as a slam natural attack for purposes of this feat), Toughness, Vital Strike, Weapon Focus (unarmed strike). An indomitable must meet all of the normal prerequisites for any feat selected, save for racial prerequisites. This replaces utility wild talents. Never Been Sick Since (Ex) At 3rd level, an indomitable is immune to all diseases, including supernatural and magical diseases, including mummy rot. This replaces the 3rd-level infusion. Lethal Striking Power At 5th level, an indomitable can accept 2 additional points of burn when using kinetic fist to increase that infusion’s damage by one step (1 > d2 > d3 > d4 > d6 > d8 > d10 > d12). At 9th level, they can instead accept 3 additional points of burn to increase the damage by two steps. At 13th level, they can instead accept 4 additional points of burn to increase the damage by three steps. Damage cannot be increased above d12s in this manner. All of these options count as burn from a form infusion and can thus be reduced by infusion specialization. This ability replaces the 5th, 9th, and 13th-level infusions. Category:Source: Ultimate Kineticist Compendium